The present invention relates to hemostatic clips and clip appliers, and, more particularly, to hemostatic clips fabricated from absorbable or nonabsorbable polymeric materials and to instruments for applying such clips to blood vessels and the like.
Hemostatic clips are utilized in surgical procedures to close severed blood vessels and other small fluid ducts. In the past, hemostatic clips have been narrow U-shaped or V-shaped strips formed of tantalum or stainless steel which are capable of being deformed and possess sufficient strength to retain the deformation when clamped about a blood vessel. The clips are generally applied using a forceps-type device having jaws channeled or otherwise adapted to hole the open clip. Representative hemostatic clips and appliers of the prior art are best illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,944; 3,631,707; 3,439,523; 3,439,522; 3,363,628; 3,312,216; and 3,270,745.
It has been suggested in the prior art, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,523, for example, that hemostatic clips might be formed of inexpensive plastics or materials which are slowly absorbable in the body. Unfortunately, conventional U- and V-shaped hemostatic clips do not posses the required strength or deformability when constructed of known plastic materials to be successfully clamped about a blood vessel. Thus, although the need and desirability of providing inexpensive plastic ligating clips of both absorbable and nonabsorbable materials has been recognized for over ten years, there has been no practical way to satisfy this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,195 describes a small, plastic clip designed for the temporary or permanent close of the oviduct and vas deferens in humans. These clips preferably have a clamping surface of from 6 to 10 mm in length and 3 to 6 mm in width. The size of such clips are accordingly considerably larger than is desirable for hemostatic clips. Additionally, clips of U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,195 require the use of several complex tools to apply the clips which are acceptable for the purposes described in the reference but would be unacceptable in a surgical procedure requiring the rapid placement of a large number of hemostatic clips to stem the flow of blood from severed vessels.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a plastic ligating clip effective for clamping off small blood vessels and other fluid ducts in the body. it is a further object of this invention to provide plastic ligating clips of both absorbable and nonabsorbable materials. It is yet a further object of this invention to provide plastic ligating clips which are quickly and easily applied to severed blood vessels and other fluid ducts with a single forceps-type instrument such as those used in applying metallic clips.